


some things will never change

by nikmood



Category: Big Bang Theory, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter where he finds himself, he always finds his spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some things will never change

Harry and Ron walked into Potions class one day, actually on time for a change. They sat at the front of the classroom, deep in a discussion about the upcoming Quiddich match. While heatedly arguing whether or not the new Ravenclaw seeker was worth worrying about, a tall young man walked over to their table and looked at them expectantly.

His strange bag looked out of place over his school robes, and he kept staring at them impatiently. Harry looked up finally, and the young man said "You're in my spot." Ron glanced up into blue eyes and replied "Sorry mate, we don't have assigned seating. Since Harry and I were here first, you'll have to find somewhere else to sit." 

The stranger looked at Ron and frowned slightly. "No, you don't understand. That is my spot. I have to sit there. When I toured the school earlier, I noticed in every classroom where I would have to sit. In this dungeon, that seat is out of the draft, but not in the path of any wayward fumes that the cauldrons might produce. That seat, where you are sitting, is my 0000 for this room. Did you understand, or do I need to dumb myself down even further?"


End file.
